You Were Mine
by katdvs
Summary: In January 1999 Emily finds herself crushed on her birthday when she finds Nikolas with Katherine Bell.


Emily slammed her bedroom door closed. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably. She wasn't making a sound though. She locked the door and crossed the room. There on her dresser she saw it the small blue music box he had given her. She stood there looking on it as someone began to bang on her door. She could tell it was Nikolas.

Emily: Go AWAY!

Nikolas: Emily, please listen to me!

Emily took the music box in her hand and went to the door she unlocked it and opened it only a few inches. She outstretched her hand with the music box in it.

Emily: Take it, it means nothing to me.

Emily hadn't allowed him to see her tear stained face. Nikolas looked down at the Music box and his heart sank.

Nikolas: I gave that to you Emily.

Emily: Exactly why I don't want it anymore.

Nikolas didn't take the music box. Emily got sick of waiting and pulled her hand back and tried to close the door, but Nikolas had put his foot in the opening.

Nikolas: Please listen to me, let me explain.

Emily: I don't want any explanation from you, You PIG!

Emily stepped away from the door and walked over to her stereo hoping whatever station she put on would block out Nikolas' voice. She hit the auto-scan button and it stopped on a country station that was just finishing a Garth Brooks song.

Nikolas: Please listen to me.

Nikolas stepped into her room and another song began.

_"I Can't find a reason to let go, Even though you've found a new love, And she's what your dreams are made of, I can't find a reason to hang on, What went wrong can be forgiven, Without you it ain't worth livin' alone"_

Emily: Just go away Nikolas.

_"Sometimes I wake up crying at night, And sometimes I cream out your name, and what right does she have to take you away. When for so long you were mine."_

Nikolas: Emily, let me explain what you walked in on.

Emily turns and glares at him and for the first time he sees the pain and hurt he's caused.

_"I took out all the pictures of, Our wedding day, It was a time of love and laughter, happy ever after, But even those old pictures have, Begun to fade, Please tell me she's not real, And that you're really coming home to stay."_

Emily: Please Nikolas, just leave. I can't deal with you now and I don't think I ever can.

_"Sometimes I wake up crying at night, And sometimes I scream out your name, What right does she have to take your heart away, When for so long you were mine."_

Nikolas: Emily, I never meant to hurt you.

Emily: Your so damn oblivious Nikolas!

_"I can give you two reasons, To Show you love's not blind. He's two and she's four and you know, they adore you, So how can I tell them you've changed, your mind."_

Nikolas: What are you talking about?

Emily holds on tightly to the music box in her hand.

Emily: I have FEELINGS for you, MAJOR feelings. Think about those letters.

_"Sometimes I wake up crying at night, And sometimes I scream out your name, What right does she have to take your heart away, When for so long you were mine."_

Nikolas looked at her still not understanding what she was saying.

Emily: Just GET out and Go back to that…that…that SLUT Katherine Bell!

_"I remember when you were mine."_

Realization swept over Nikolas as finally he understood what she was telling him. He felt like a complete moron, a complete jerk. How could he have not seen this when right now standing in front of him it was so obvious.

Nikolas: Oh Emily, I had no idea.

Emily: Why should you? You were too busy screwing around with Katherine Bell.

Nikolas tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she stepped away and walked over to the radio again and turned up the volume. A very cheerful song came on and Emily couldn't take hearing about Random Acts of Senseless Kindness and hit the power button. She turned and looked at Nikolas.

Emily: What the hell are you still doing here? Don't you understand what Get out means?

Emily lifted her hands to her eyes and wiped the tears away.

Emily: Please just go away.

Nikolas: I can't see you in pain like this. I know Katherine set it up for you to find us.

Emily: Oh Joy, that make's me feel so much better. To find out I was set up to walk in on a woman who's close to 40 years old having sex with the guy I dream about every night.

Nikolas: Emily, I had no idea you felt this way, if I had believe me I would have reacted.

Emily: You would have pulled away to never talk to me again.

Nikolas: No, I wouldn't have.

Emily: Oh really and what would you have done?

Nikolas: This.

Nikolas takes her face in his hands and wipes her tears way with his thumbs. He pulls her face towards his and kisses her on the lips. At fist she's shocked and stands there and then finally as the realization that this is real sets in she kisses him back. She pulls away and looks in his eyes.

Nikolas: Then I would do this.

He reaches his arm out for hers and she excepts. He takes the music box and opens it allowing the room to fill with the music. He holds her in his arms tightly as the dance to the music. Emily looks up at him, tears still in her eyes.

Emily: I'm not sloppy seconds?

Nikolas: You're my first choice, the one I've always wanted. I was just to blind to see it.

Nikolas held her closer, knowing he could never let her go. He ran his hands through her thick, dark brown hair.

Emily was crying, but not because she was upset, because she was happy.

Nikolas: Happy Birthday Emily.

The End

_The song used is You Were Mine by the Dixie Chicks._


End file.
